Roleplaying narrative
There are a few things you should be aware of about the world we set our roleplay in; mainly a few changes that make the RP world less tedious to exist in, and make it flourish a lot more than the ingame version. We've also amended the timeline. Passage of time: Time in our roleplay passes at twice the speed it does in real life - so a 1:2 ratio, meaning one day in real life is two days in roleplay. The current year is 2104. You can determine the exact date by using this calendar. Within any set day however, time passes relatively fluidly. Since we come from different time zones and we don't want that restricting us in roleplay, you can RP daytime or night time at any given point, as long as the setting currently in place on that channel matches up. Location changes & new factions: Since our roleplay history diverged from the one presented to us in the game, some of the locations in Appalachia are not the way they are in Fallout 76. New groups of survivors have also formed along the way. You can find a quick list of locations that have developed in a different way, and their respective wiki pages on our list of Locations and Factions. The Scorched plague and inoculation: In our world, the vaccine to prevent the Scorched plague from spreading was successfully developed on time by both the Enclave and the Responders. This means that the majority of the world was inoculated, except for raiders. The ingame raider factions (Cutthroats, Trappers, Diehards, Blackwater Bandits, Gourmands) were all wiped out by the plague and no longer exist, though some survivors or their descendants are still found in the world today. After the Responders struggled to regain their numbers and resources, they're now once again able to provide vaccinations to those who need them. Vault 76: The official narrative provided by Bethesda is that everything suddenly happens as soon as the vault opens. However, our roleplay world existed before and after the official opening of Vault 76, which means you can create a wastelander character just as much as you can be a vault dweller. If you are a vault dweller, it's up to you whether you are inoculated or not. Serums & mutations: To avoid a faction of Kangaroo Ninjas, it has been decided that Mutation Serums shall only effect gameplay, but never roleplay. The same is true for FEV mutations. However, mutations such as ghoulism (not the feral kind), or other common mutations caused by exposure to radiation (cancer, tumors, brain damage, etc) are completely free game. In fact, having such a debilitating illness could create quite the memorable character. The Scorchbeast Queen: The Scorchbeast Queen was defeated on 10th April 2104. All of the factions came together to fight her and the Scorched she summoned to protect herself. In the end, however, Appalachia came out stronger, with the Brotherhood artillery dealing the final blow to the terrible beast. Nuclear weapons, silos and sites: Due to the inhuman rate at which nukes are launched in game, it just isn’t plausible or believable from a story standpoint. Furthermore, the only ones with knowledge of the silos are the Enclave, a player faction that has every good reason to lock them down. In our narrative, the process of launching nukes remains an enigma. Vault 51: ZAX ran a battle simulation with the vault dwellers as subjects. The denizens of Vault 51 are long gone, since tearing themselves to shreds when they weren’t being run against one another in the simulations, but their secrets and technology still hold fruit for the factions of the Appalachian wasteland. Vault 51 has since been raided by the Enclave. The research is presumably no longer available, and the vault inaccessible. Amended timeline Note that this timeline includes the most important events in roleplay and its amended history, but only the essential events in Fallout 76 lore. For discussing details, we recommend visiting #lore-discussion, #questions and #rp-help. Category:Roleplay Category:Locations Category:Factions